Come to my Window
by Sunwinged
Summary: Hermione in a purple regency gown. A masked stranger. One window. This is a songfic of Hermione and Draco. I know, I ruined the suprise.


_Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Harry Potter, nor have I ever. The lyrics in the fic are from the song Come to My Window, by Melissa Etheridge. _

A beautiful woman, with chestnut locks and creamy skin, gazed out a window in one of the high towers of Hogwarts Academy. She was perched on a crimson loveseat, her legs tucked neatly under her. She was wearing a rich velvet dress of royal purple _(a/n a picture of this dress is posted on my profile)_, of which the hem lightly brushed against the wooden floor. The woman's name was Hermione Granger.

Hermione often came here, whether to ponder or dream wistfully, or even just meditate. No one really knew. No one really cared. Except for one person.

Moonlight bathed Hermione's face as she watched the rain fall steadily over the meadows and lands surrounding Hogwarts castle. Her luscious lips were the color of pink rose petals, and were curved into a thoughtful smile.

Slowly, Hermione lifted her hand and pressed it against the cold hard glass of the window. She splayed her fingers and leaned her head forward until the crown of her head rested on the window. A sigh escaped her lips.

_Come to my window  
Crawl inside, wait by the light  
of the moon  
Come to my window  
_

The shadows that sought refuge inside the tower shifted, causing Hermione to slightly raise her head. A rush of chilling air swept through the room.

"Hermione," a voice called out.

Hermione swiveled around to face her caller, only to find the door shut and the room empty. She shivered.

"Hermione," the voice echoed again.

Hermione rapidly turned towards the left corner of the room. All she could see was darkness.

_Just to listen to your breath  
I would stand inside my hell  
And hold the hand of death_

_Or how much I can take  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you_

A dark, masked figure stepped out from the shadows and into the eerie glow of the moonlight. The figure was wearing black pants and a black silk shirt, but his hair was a golden white in the light of the moon.

The figure slowly glided over to where Hermione was sitting. She trembled. Gently, with one ghostly hand, he stroked her cheek. Hermione shifted her vulnerable brown eyes from his black mask to his pale gray eyes. He looked at her in despair.

_Keeping my eyes open  
I cannot afford to sleep  
Giving away promises  
I know that I can't keep  
_

The figure pulled his hand away from her cheek. Hermione felt as though the warmth of her heart had left her. She blinked. Carefully, the figure took both her hands in his and pulled her up. Her dress rustled as she stood before him.

Deliberately, he pulled her body towards his own. Their bodies pressed against one another as he embraced her. Warmth flowed over and through Hermione's skin. The stranger held her tighter, and she relaxed into his strong grip.

_Nothing fills the blackness  
That has seeped into my chest  
I need you in my blood  
I am forsaking all the rest  
Just to reach you  
Just to reach you  
Oh to reach you  
_

The figure leaned down to Hermione's ear. Hot breath flooded her senses.

"I love you," he whispered. Hermione's knees weakened and the blood drained from her face.

He loosened his hold on her and she stumbled back over to the loveseat. Her heart was beating wildly and her stomach could not be calmed to a still. Her breath was ragged and uneven, his was calm and unwavering.

He stepped over to her. His eyes questioned her celestial face. She stared back at him. Quietly, the figure raised his hands to his mask and grasped it tightly. In one quick movement he tore it off.

Hermione's moist hands nervously clenched into fists and her body shuddered involuntarily.

She looked upon the face of Draco Malfoy.

_You don't know how far I'd go  
To ease this precious ache  
You don't know how much I'd give  
Just to reach you_

Draco despaired at Hermione's reaction towards him. He watched as her eyes glazed over and filled with tears. He rushed to sit beside her. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

He softly tilted her chin up so his eyes bore into her own. He leaned towards her. His soft lips fitted to her own as they kissed.

_I don't care what they think  
I don't care what they say  
What do they know about this  
love anyway  
_

"Draco," Hermione whispered after their kiss, "I love you too."


End file.
